


When they use your insecurity in a fight

by PhoenixOasis01060904



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixOasis01060904/pseuds/PhoenixOasis01060904
Summary: Got7 reaction to using your insecurity in a fight
Relationships: BamBam/Reader, JB/Reader, Jackson Wang/Reader, Jingyoung/Reader, Mark Tuan/Reader, Youngjae/Reader, Yugyeom/Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. JB

JB was tired. All he wanted to do was come home, eat dinner, and got to bed. He should have known that you would have other plans. Of course, to be fair, he had agreed to take you out, he had just forgotten about it.

He walked into the apartment, and was met by you, dressed in the best outfit he had ever seen you wear. The music was loud, and you were dancing around the living room. he groaned, and you turned to face the door.

“You’re home!” you shouted, and ran to him. “Hurry go and change. We’re going to be late.”

“Can we go out some other day?” he asked, pulling you away from him. “I’m really tired.”

You pouted and huffed, as you let him go. “This is the third time you cancel on me.”

“Y/N. I’m tired,” he repeated. “Go by yourself if you want to go out.”

“That’s not—”

“Besides, you shouldn’t eat a big heavy meal anyway. Look at you.”

Both your eyes widened, and you took several steps back. You had always been sensitive about your weight, because your ex-boyfriend always made fun of you for it. JB had meant it as a joke, but after he’d said it, he realized it wasn’t funny.

“Y/N—”

You ran to your shared bedroom, closing and locking the door. the first thing you did was stand in front of the mirror. All you could see were all the things wrong with your body.

“Y/N! Open the door,” JB shouted, knocking on the door. “Please baby girl. I’m sorry.” He tried the knob, finding the door locked. “Y/N. please open the door.”

You didn’t move from in front of the mirror. JB didn’t like the idea that you were questioning your weight, so he went to the office, and found a paper clip. He pushed one end into the knob, and it popped unlocked. He saw you staring at yourself in the mirror, in disgust. You bit your lip, as tears fell from your eyes.

“Babe, I’m so sorry,” JB whispered, wrapping his arms around you. “Please don’t listen to me. it was a terrible attempt at a joke. You are so perfect.”

You tried to move out of his arms, but he tightened his hold on you. He turned you to face him. his hands wiped your tears away, as he rested his forehead on yours.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, pulling you into his arms. “I love you so much, and I shouldn’t have said anything about your weight. You are so perfect babe.”

“R…really?” you sniffled, and he kissed you tenderly.

“Yes, I love you so much.” He sighed, wiping your tears again. “Let’s go to our reservation.”


	2. Mark

You last final was over, and you had let Mark know a week in advance when your last test was, so he could come and hang out with you. He hadn’t arrived yet though, and you were starting to get upset. It had been three weeks since you’d seen him, and you wanted to see him, NOW.

With a frustrated sigh, you pulled out your phone, and dialed his number. it rang twice and he answered.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” he asked, his words slurring a bit. “How was your last final?”

“Over with,” you answered. “Where are you?”

“With the guys, why?” He giggled, and you knew he was drunk. “Yugyeom is grinding on Jinyoung.”

“I thought you were coming here,” you said, knowing that you should drop it, but you wanted to see him.

“Can we not?” he asked, already sounding annoyed. “You are killing my buzz.”

“Seriously Mark,” you said, getting angry now. “I’ve been stressed over the finals, and all I want is to have you here, now.”

“Can you just stop complaining? What the hell? You’re stressed? Try being me. When I’m finally relaxing, you call to bitch. Why am I even dating you?” You flinched, looking down. “I bet someone like Sana wouldn’t complain—”

You didn’t hear the rest of what he was going to say, because you hung up on him. You went to your room, changed, and went to bed. Mark questioning your relationship was your biggest insecurity. You were worried that you weren’t good enough for him.

The next morning, Mark woke up with a headache and a rolling in his stomach. He drank too much the night before. He stumbled into the kitchen of the dorm, wondering why he was here in the firsts place, and not with you.

“Mark, why is Y/N sending your stuff back here?” Jinyoung asked, looking up at him. “Didn’t you apologize last night?”

“Apologize?”

Jinyoung dumped a box of Mark’s things on the table.

“Yes, apologize,” Jinyoung answered. “You were a jerk to her.” He looked at the box. “Jerk enough that she’s done with you, apparently.”

Mark hopped off the chair, putting his pants on as he rushed out the bedroom. He hailed a cab, and paid him to speed to your apartment. He knocked frantically on your door. You opened the door, rolled your eyes, and made to close the door. Mark, however, pushed the door open. He walked into your apartment.

“Please,” he said, taking your hands. “Whatever I said, I’m sorry.”

“So, you don’t even remember what you said?” you asked, tears in your eyes. “You don’t remember saying that Sana understands your life better than me, because I’m not an idol.”

“I…what?”

“Do you even wat to be in this relationship?”

“Yes!”

“Do you want to be with Sana?” you asked, tears falling. “Because if you do, so you don’t have to—”

His lips came down on yours, and his arms came around yours. He was trembling, and his hands shook as they fisted against your blouse. When he moved back, he shook his head.

“I love you,” he said, pressing his forehead against yours. “I was so drunk, and I don’t know why I would say that to you.” He moved back to look in your eyes, and shook his head again. “What I do know is that I love you. I cannot see my life without you.”

“Sana would—”

“She doesn’t matter to me,” he interrupted. “I don’t care that you aren’t an idol. I love that I can just be myself with you.” He caressed your face softly, putting your hands on his chests. “I love you, and I want to be with you. Don’t you know that you are my sanity?” His lips pecked your nose. “Don’t you know that you’re my world? Don’t leave me. Please?”

Feeling reassured, you rest your head on his chest. “I don’t forgive you yet,” you answered, “but I won’t break up with you.”

Mark breathed a sigh of relief, putting his arms around you.


	3. Jackson

The second Jackson sat down, you cuddled up next to him. Normally, he would wrap his arms around you, but today all he did was sigh, in a way that made you think that he was frustrated.

For a few weeks now, this is how Jackson reacted to you. You were starting to wonder if it was because you were being too clingy, or if it was because he was exhausted. Out of all seven men, Jackson was the only one who didn’t really take a break. So, it could have been that he was exhausted.

When he shook his arm loose of your grasp, you let him go, and instead reached behind the sofa to put his hoodie on, which was located on the table there. Once again, Jackson sighed, more frustrated this time.

“Ok, what is going on?” you asked. “Are you angry with me, or something?”

“Why do you have to be all over me?” he asked, his eyes uncharacteristically hard and angry. “I would like my space please.” He snatched his hoodie out of your hands. “Stop wearing my clothes too! Don’t you have your own clothes?!” He turned away from you, and sighed. “Why do you have to be so damn CLINGY!”

You moved away from him, and your mouth was wide open, just like your eyes. You stood up, and walked out of the living room. After you locked your bedroom door, you lied on the bed and sobbed, understanding your worst fear. You were being clingy, and Jackson hated it.

Jackson sighed. He hadn’t meant to snap at you. He knew that his attitude was centered around his exhaustion. However, he wasn’t in the mood to apologize either. That is, until he heard you sobbing.

Jackson got up, and walked over to your door. He knocked, before he tried the knob. Your sobs made him more desperate to get the door open. He knocked, frantically, and jiggled the knob.

“Baby open the door!” he called.

“Go home!” you answered, your voice breaking.

“Open the door, please. I didn’t mean it, honey, please!” He banged his fist on the door, before letting his forehead fall on the door. “Please, please, Y/N.”

The door clicked, and Jackson opened the door. He pulled you into his arms. His lips brushed the top of your head, his hands caressing up and down your back.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, his lips still pressed into your hair. “Please, please stop crying. I didn’t mean what I said.”

“I’m not clingy?” you asked, looking up at him.

“Yes, you are,” he said, pulling your head against his chest. “But I absolutely love that you are clingy, because I am clingy too.” He sighed, as he moved you to sit on your bed. “I’m sorry, baby girl. I am so exhausted that I lashed out. I didn’t mean it. I love you.” He kissed your forehead, before smiling his Squirtle smile at you. “Can we go to bed?”

You nodded, and laughed when he undressed you and placed his hoodie on you. He undressed too, and pulled you close to him. Then you two drifted off to sleep.


	4. Jinyoung

He kissed her again, and you clenched your jaw, as you stood next to the director. The director yelled cut. Jinyoung laughed with the actress, and you couldn’t help the jealousy over how close the two seemed.

You turned to walk towards the snacks table, but you didn’t touch the food. A few minutes later, Jinyoung went to stand next to you. You refused to look at him.

“What do you think of my acting, Jagi?”

You shrugged, and walked back to the chairs. Jinyoung followed, furrowing his brow. He took your chin in his hand, and made you face him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Do you have to enjoy kissing her?”

“Really?” he asked, rolling his eyes. “If I had known you were going to be this stupid, I wouldn’t have started dating you.”

You winced, taking a step back, away from him. You turned and walked away from him, intent on going back home. Jinyoung called after you, but you ignored him.

As soon as he was done filming, he went on his way to your apartment. He knew how sensitive you were about the possibility that you weren’t smart enough for him. He hadn’t meant to make that remark, but it had slipped out before he could stop himself.

He knocked, and waited for a few seconds, before he opened the door with his key. You were sitting on the sofa, looking down at your knees. You sniffled, and he rushed to your side.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry,” he said. “Sometimes, I just say things before I can think about how they would affect you.” His hands came out and wiped your tears away. “And for the record, I don’t enjoy kissing her.” He made a face, and shook his head. “Her teeth always hit mine, and her breath smells, and she slobbers.”

That made you giggle, and he smiled.

“The only one I enjoy kissing is you.”

He leaned forward and he kissed you softly.

“Will you forgive me?” You looked up at him, and he sighed. “There isn’t anybody smarter than you, my love.”

He kissed you again, and this time, you kissed him back.


	5. Youngjae

Youngjae and you rarely fought. He was always so happy, but on the rare occasion that he did get angry, he was always one to shout first, and then think about what he shouted. Today you fought because you forgot to make dinner before he came back from dance practice. He was tired, hungry, and frustrated.

When he walked into the apartment, you were reading, nothing made to eat, and he blew up.

“Is it so much to ask that there be something to eat when I get home!” he yelled.

You jumped, and blushed. “I’m so sorry. I got caught up in my book.”

He threw his bag on the floor, startling Coco, and stalked to his bedroom. He changed as you made some quick, vegetable spring rolls that he could have while you cooked. He saw the vegetable spring rolls, and he pushed them away from himself.

“Just because you have the body of a cow doesn’t mean I have to watch what I eat!”

You gasped, your eyes widening, and staring at him. Youngjae’s mouth fell open. You turned away, and you rushed out the front door. Tears streamed down your face, as you waited for the walk sign to turn on. You had to get away from him.

You had always had a thicker body, curves and such, and the constant critiques from the fans weighed on you. Youngjae had always said that he loved your curves, and your body, but it was always on the back of your head.

The walk light turned on, and you were about to cross, when a hand came around your arm. You were turned around to face your very distraught boyfriend. You turned away from him, and tried to cross the street again.

“Stop,” he said, pulling you closer to him. “Please, let me apologize for being a big asshole,” he whispered. He shook his head, and pulled you into his arm, his hands linked together behind your back. “I’m so sorry, my love,” he said. “Don’t you listen to one word I said, ok. You are so perfect, everything about you is perfect. I love you just the way that you are. I’m so, so sorry.” 

His lips pressed into the top of your head, as you stayed stiff in his embrace. You sniffled, and your tears soaked into his shirt. He tightened his hold on you.

“Please, don’t cry. I’m so sorry for saying those horrible, untrue words. I love you so much.”

“You said—”

“I know. I’m so sorry.” His lips settled on yours briefly. “I’m so tired, and hungry, and I lost my temper. I never should have said that about you.”

You sniffled, and looked up at him. “I forgive you, Jae.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” he said, breathing a sigh of relief. “Let’s go get food, ok?”

Hand in hand, when the walk sign turned on again, you two crossed the street.


	6. BamBam

BamBam was easily the most fashion forward member of Got7. Every outing was a fashion show for BamBam, even if he was just going to the grocery store.

Sometimes, being perfectly fashionable for BamBam was impossible. Even on days when you wanted to be lazy, you had to make sure your lazy day clothes matched.

You bought a new shirt the day before. It was a t-shirt, printed with a pair of angel wings on the back, and a pair of angel wings on the pocket on the front of the shirt. You absolutely loved the shirt. You paired the shirt with a black pleated skirt, knee high black stockings, and a pair of mary janes. You liked the look.

You went to the JYPE building to go and get your boyfriend so that you two could eat lunch, after BamBam was done with practice. As you walked in, you met with Got7 as they were getting ready to leave.

“What are you wearing?” BamBam asked, his nose scrunched in disgust.

“I like my outfit,” you said, pouting.

BamBam laughed. “Babe, you look like a junior high student whose mother dressed her.” He laughed. “Are you going to lunch dressed like that?”

“No,” you said, and turned to hurry out of the building.

You hurried away from him, leaving BamBam behind. He hurried after you, catching up to you quickly.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

“I get that I’m not as fashion forward as you,” you said, moving away from him, “but I like my outfit. I’m worried enough about matching my clothes, so that I don’t embarrass you.” You scoffed. “I don’t need you to remind me of just how lacking my fashion sense is.” You waved your hand at him. “Go and eat with the boys. I’m going home.”

There was a knock on your door, a few minutes later. You opened the door, and you saw BamBam with a bouquet of flowers. You rolled your eyes, and walked into the apartment.

“Babe, come on. I’m sorry,” he said, as he put the flowers down. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

“BamBam, I’m not in the mood to humor you.”

“Babe, would you turn to look at me?”

You turned, and stopped short. He was wearing the same shirt that you were. He smiled, held his arms out, and turned in a circle. When he faced you again, he pulled his arms around you.

“I love you, and your unique fashion,” he said, smiling. “I never want you to feel uncomfortable with your fashion choices.” He gave you a kiss, and pulled you closer by your shirt. “Now we have couple’s shirts.”

You smiled, and rested your head on his shoulder.


	7. Yugyeom

Yugyeom didn’t like confrontation or fighting. Usually, when he was really upset, he tended to bottle it up until he exploded. When that happened, he said the first thing he could think of to hurt you.

You were a lot shorter than Yugyeom, and often wondered if you looked odd together. It was a constant insecurity on your part. He knew about your insecurity, and always reassured you that the height difference didn’t bother him.

When he came home from work, you asked if he had a good practice. He had, in fact, not had a good practice, and had been bottling up his frustrations all day. Add to that the fact that you were asking him to get you things that were too high for you to get, and he was getting angrier.

When you asked him for a glass from a shelf beyond your reach, he exploded.

“Why can’t you ask me for everything that you want all at once!” he yelled. “I’m not here to be your servant, just because you’re shorter than the counter!” You winced, and he slammed his hand on the counter. “I swear you’re like a damn elf!” You winced again. “Gnomes are fucking taller than you!”

You reached out with both hands, and shoved him, tears in your eyes. He was snapped out of his frustrations long enough to realize he’d used your insecurity against you. You walked into your bedroom, locking the door. You went to your bed, and cried until you fell asleep.

When you did wake up, it was in the middle of the night. You were thirsty, so you got out of bed, and went for a glass of water. Yugyeom was asleep on the couch, scrunched up to fit on it. You walked right by him, and went into the kitchen. The problem was that the glasses were still on the top shelf.

You removed your slippers, and climbed up on the counter. No way you were asking Yugyeom for help again. You reached up, grabbed a glass, and then slipped on the counter, causing you to drop the glass. It shattered, sending glass shards everywhere, as you started to fall.

A pair of hands grabbed your waist, stabilizing you. Then those same hands scooped you up, bridal style, into a muscular chest. You looked up into the guilt-ridden eyes of your remorseful boyfriend.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” he asked, softly.

“So that you can be a servant to an elf?” you retaliated, as he set you down far away from the glass shards.

He winced at his own words shot back at him. Taking your hands, he squatted down to be at your eye level. Slowly, he took your hands, giving them a gentle squeeze.

“I love that you’re short,” he assured her. “I love when you ask me to reach high things for you, because it makes me feel like I’m taking care of you.”

You looked down, biting your lip.

“I know that you don’t like our height difference, and I’m sorry that I made fun of your height.” He moved up and kissed your forehead. “You are the perfect height for me, ok? I love you with all my heart, ok?”

“I love you too, Yugyeom,” you whisper, making him smile.

Yugyeom got up, and cleaned up the broken glass. Then he got you that glass of water that you wanted. Once you finished it, he carried you back to your room, and you both went back to sleep.


End file.
